In any enterprise, data regarding aspects thereof may be accumulated over time. Such data may be used to report the status of the enterprise. For example, with regard to a sales enterprise, sales data may be accumulated pertaining to each sale of a product, including the salesman, the customer, the region of the salesman, the region of the customer, the amount of the sale, the quantity of the product sold, the date of the sale, the date of the delivery of the sold product, and the like. Based on such sales data, a report may be generated that details sales by year, by month, by customer by year, by product by quarter, by salesman by delivery date, by region by week, and the like.
Some items on the report may be associated with one or more actions, which are executable upon selection of the associated items. Examples of such actions include launching a website, generating a drillthrough report and the like. The actions are typically predetermined by a report author at the time a report definition is made.